User blog:Joshuadufurrena1998june/SpongeBob episode Bieber Good Father Of Squidward will air sometime featuring Bieber Tentacles
SpongeBob episode Bieber Good Father Of Squidward will become a Season 12 episode coming sometime. Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants Gary The Snail Squidward Tentacles Bieber Tentacles (debut) Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Officer Nancy O'Malley Officer John Slugfish Officer Marcie O'Malley Judge Trout Harv Lenny Mable-Monica Mevis Nat Peterson Sheila Shelly Fishbowl Tom Vera Fishbowl Nazz-Mimi Debbie Rechid Harold Nathiel Waters Dave Shubie SWAT Team Frankie Billy Harold "Bill" Reginald Ivy Abigail Marge Fred Gus Nancy Suzy Fish Perch Perkins Eugene H. Krabs Jeff Tentacles (mentioned) - Summary - Bieber Tentacles punishes & grounds Squidward for 2 weeks for hating SpongeBob and Patrick and everyone and his job at the krusty krab & other bad things he done and said that was wrong in the past and in the future and also Bieber Tentacles becomes a lawyer and gets Squidward Tentacles arrested by 3 police officers in court Judge Trout orders Squidward to be nicer to SpongeBob and Patrick and everyone and like his job at The Krusty Krab or face 28 years in jail for hating everyone in the past and hating his job at The Krusty Krab and melt the key down and also Bieber Tentacles appears on Television News interviewed by Perch Perkins breaking the fourth wall and he also slams Nickelodeon for not making Squidward nicer to SpongeBob and Everyone in all episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants and also suggests that Nickelodeon should make Squidward nicer all the time and like SpongeBob and everyone and also Bieber Tentacles becomes a cashier with Squidward Tentacles at the Krusty Krab while SpongeBob is a fry cook. Trivia: • This is the first time Squidward gets punished for hating everyone & SpongeBob and Patrick in all episodes and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie & The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water, Squidward never got punished and grounded when he hated everyone and his job at The Krusty Krab. • Bieber Tentacles is protrayed by Justin Bieber. • Squidward cries in this episode when he thinks about what he did to SpongeBob and Patrick and everyone in the past. • Bieber Tentacles breaks the fourth wall and slams Nickelodeon for not making Squidward Tentacles nicer in all episodes of SpongeBob. • This is the first time to feature a grounding since "Mid Life Crustacean" • Not only did Mr. Krabs got grounded by his mother Betsy Krabs for stealing her bloomers in "Mid Life Crustacean" Squidward gets grounded by Bieber Tentacles in this episode for hating SpongeBob and Patrick and everyone and his job at The Krusty Krab in the past. • Squidward learns his lesson for hating everyone and his job at The Krusty Krab in this episode when this episode ends. • Squidward prays to God and Jesus in this episode to help him not to hate everyone or his job at the krusty krab. • Bieber Tentacles gets angry and he shows all flashbacks of SpongeBob episodes where Squidward said he hates everyone and his job at The Krusty Krab and saying all the bad things in the past and calling SpongeBob and Patrick worst neighbors ever. • Mr. Krabs and Squidward are the only characters to get grounded in this series. • This is the first time Squidward gets punished by Bieber Tentacles for hating everyone and his job at The Krusty Krab ironically Mr. Krabs got grounded in "Mid Life Crustacean" by Betsy Krabs for stealing her bloomers so this and "Mid Life Crustacean" are the only episodes where Mr. Krabs and Squidward get grounded in. • Jeff Tentacles is mentioned in this episode as Bieber Tentacles discusses that Jeff Tentacles died meaning that Bieber Tentacles becomes a Temporary of Squidward Tentacles in this episode played by Bieber Tentacles. • This episode was originally supposed to air on January 6, 2012 with Season 9 but this episode got delayed to sometime for Season 12. • Squidward only turns nicer to SpongeBob and everyone at the end of this episode. • Squidward likes Bieber Tentacles in this episode since Bieber Tentacles is filling in for Jeff Tentacles. • Bieber Tentacles & Squidward Tentacles are both cashiers in this episode at The Krusty Krab while SpongeBob is a fry cook. • Mr. Krabs meets Bieber Tentacles in this episode. • Bieber Tentacles gets upset and angry at Squidward for calling SpongeBob and Patrick worst neighbors ever. • Bieber Tentacles cares about Squidward in this episode. Category:Blog posts